


Poems

by nautnautilus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautnautilus/pseuds/nautnautilus
Summary: Some poems on the rare occasion I feel like writing poetry.





	Poems

my eyes ache  
I feel the weight of their  
stares  
in my bones  
my snakes whisper to me   
of longing  
of hope 

I hunt them  
men who take  
who hurt

I hope their faces show   
the world who they truly are  
when they topple  
I laugh


End file.
